


Chloe Loves Max

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Analingus, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second (official) commission: Chloe picks up Max from class for a little play.</p><p>Commissioned by Ethanthomas123<br/>Commission size: 2000 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe Loves Max

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethanthomas123](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ethanthomas123).



Max yawned, stretching sore arms. Another period of Photography class had concluded with plenty of daylight hours to follow. All she wanted, though, was a warm, soft bed. And while she was sure that some of her peers that she saw in her next class were likely dreading having to attend more than one mentally stimulating course in one day, her exhaustion was (mostly) unrelated to her studies. 

Packing her materials into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she absentmindedly opened her mouth again, a sigh-like breath squeaking out. She rubbed her eyes, walking across the room. An annoyed grunt followed a collision of something soft with her left arm, but she paid the offended party no mind. There may have been an hour before the next test of her mental endurance, but she didn't have time to spare. If she shuffled fast enough, she might get at least 10 whole minutes to lay down.

“Hey there, gorgeous.”

And suddenly, she was wide awake.

Leaning against the ajar door and obstructing the path of more than a couple irate pedestrians was the warm, soft lady of a certain cocky disposition. Her feathery, electric blue hair framed her rounded in face, amplifying its predatory cuteness. Today, she apparently decided she wanted to show off her arm’s expansive ink, her choice of top being a leather jacket whose sleeves she had torn off.

Though taken aback by Chloe’s unannounced appearance, Max didn't miss a beat. “You waiting up for me?”

She shrugged, her eyes remaining fixed on Max. “Nah, I just find watching the morning traffic stimulating.”

She received a light chuckle in response. “You could do that anywhere.”

“It’s not the same if you're not there.”

Max blushed, unable to keep her hands from fidgeting.

"There is my favorite color." Chloe grinned, leaning toward Max and stroking her hair, her painted nails scraping her scalp. The brunette shivered in response. "Hey, you wanna... hang out for a bit before your next class?"

Max’s breath caught in her throat as her pulse quickened. "You... have something specific in mind?"

With a sly wink, Chloe slipped her arm around the brunette’s back, taking her into her embrace. She held Max close to her as she began walking with the crowd down the hall.

“Come with me,” she said, her intonation, though soft, indicating that it wasn't a request. As she lead Max out of the building, she brought her nose to the girl’s shaggy brown hair and deeply inhaled. “Your scent is enticing,” Chloe whispered in her ear, beginning to nuzzle her neck.

Max’s heart pounded like a jackhammer, each hit forming an indent in her t-shirt. She hoped Chloe couldn't notice - she would die if her paramour teased her about it in public. She could already imagine the hungry smile spread over her lips and the terrible thoughts that would fill her head. Max’s cheeks were bright pink when she responded, “that's you on me.”

Chloe’s head flew back with a hearty laugh. “No, it's not, but that kind of flattery will get you everywhere.”

Max’s features creased in apprehension and anticipation as they came to a stop. They were still outside, just beside a garden in the courtyard and Chloe released the confused girl, looking at her expectantly.

“I don't get it. I thought we were-”

“Quiet,” Chloe barked. Her eyes drifted down to Max’s legs. “Drop them.”

“But there are people!” On the other side of the overflowing garden were a few pairs of chatting students, in addition to the pedestrians crossing every corner of the campus.

“That’s two.” Chloe narrowed her eyes at her. “Make it three and I will put your skinny, little ass back in the chastity belt.”

Max whimpered, knowing from personal experience that it wasn't an idle threat. With shaky hands, she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, slipping them down her pale thighs, knobby knees and smooth shins.

“Not at all the way.” Chloe eyed her shivering body quickly with her eyebrow arched. Her expression quickly turned smug. “Now the cottons.”

A whine escaped Max’s mouth. She noticed a couple people had stopped behind her Master and were staring in disbelief. She wanted to do anything but comply. She could be seen as a slut, she could get into very serious trouble, she could very literally die from humiliation and shame. But she also knew she would disappoint her warm, soft lover if she didn't and that was something that hurt her heart just thinking about it.

Slowly hooking her thumbs into her panties, Max felt a large damp spot reaching all the way across her crotch. As she peeled the material away from her skin, strands of feminine fluids thinned and broke apart. Amidst the ogling eyes and stern direction, she hadn't noticed quite how wet she had become. Sliding her undies down her skin, she felt a pleasant chill lick her spine. Within her bra, her delicate nubs raged, each breath a discomfort and thus heightening her arousal.

“That is far enough,” Chloe said just as she cleared her mons. Her shaven cleft was slick with her wetness, her quivering lips visible. With a gesture, Chloe told her to “turn around.”

Her arms hung stiff at her sides as she complied, whistles and cheers greeting the view of her backside. Max couldn't turn back to see if a crowd was forming, because she felt her lover’s warm, soft hand on the back of her neck and teeth on her earlobe. Chloe’s incisors lightly ground into that soft flesh as her other hand slipped between Max’s round cheeks, spreading them apart with the index and ring fingers and tracing the width of her pucker with the middle finger. The shape of her lover’s bust pressed into her back made her own breasts yearn to be touched, sensitive skin aching as the dew of perspiration began to accumulate within the fleshy valley between the two peaks.

“Have you been feeling lonely?” Chloe’s breath was so hot. Max felt her cheeks flush with color, the smoldering contact of her lover’s moist exhalations on her skin scratching all the right itches.

“Yes,” she whined. It didn't matter that they had last seen each other earlier that morning. It didn't keep her heart from aching. Her petals burned for contact, even if it was to be fleeting.

Chloe’s hand moved from her neck to her shoulder and began applying pressure. “Bend over.”

Placing her hands equal distance apart on the brick seating of the raised garden bed, she leaned forward, her rump jiggling against her Master’s waist. She felt two slender, yet firm hands grasp her buttocks, kneading them while the thumbs teased her ring. Max’s breathing hitched. Her t-shirt continued to dampen with sweat even as her Domme’s body heat withdrew from her.

“Are the p-people gone?” Max’s voice cracked as her gaze edged back towards Chloe.

Her left cheek was struck by one of the hands. “Silence. You do want this, don't you?”

Max nodded. Chloe didn't acknowledge the response, save for smacking her bottom again. She squeaked, her rippling backside smarting from the dual blows. She nodded more emphatically this time, shaking her rear as much as she could manage.

There was a cool breeze on her bare skin as her Master blew on the injury. "Good. Then make sure you stay quiet." 

Gravel crunched as her blue haired paramour settled on her knees below her. Chloe dug her nails into her squishy, shapely butt, softly kissing the spots that had been hit. The brunette bit her lip, stifling a sigh and attempting to remain still. Her folds were plump with arousal and her lover’s suddenly affectionate attention made her lips drool for direction stimulation. 

Another sharp strike to her ass sent a jolt to her hungry pussy, provoking an unsuppressed mewl from her.

“Such a naughty pussy.” Her Master tutted. “I guess I will just have to ignore her this time.” 

“No!” Max sobbed, stamping her foot.

“What was that?” The tone of Chloe’s reply was harsh, humorless. 

Max clenched her mouth shut, lip trembling at the thought that she may have fucked up her chance at play for the day, even if it was being observed by an ever more vocal crowd that ‘whispered’ amongst themselves in apparent disbelief. It was as if they had never seen lesbians _make out_ in public before. To her pleasant surprise, Chloe not only resumed her exploration of her behind, she proceeded straight toward digging for gold. Max’s entire frame rocked as that long, winding tongue slipped inside her pucker, immediately wriggling around, slathering her anal walls with copious saliva.

Not one to gingerly lick at a woman’s rim, Chloe filled her submissive as far as her tongue could reach, eagerly sampling all of the tastes it could touch. Her nostrils flared into the crack of Max’s ass, making her shiver and buck back into the analinguist’s face. She did her best not to draw the attention of the conversing students on the other side of the garden, but the lewd noises coming from the contact of Chloe’s swirling tongue and her gaping mouth were steadily growing louder as the stimulation pushed her closer to climax, despite her pussy continuing to be ignored.

"Nnnf, please keep going." She moaned as she ground against her lover’s chin.

"Silence, slut." Chloe snapped, her tongue retreating from Max's tingling anus. “That is your final warning.”

The blue eyed submissive glanced back at her, her eyes so round and so pleading. She saw her Master’s resolve waver, her steely disposition momentarily replaced by unmitigated affection. Catching herself, Chloe narrowed her eyes at Max, who was becoming increasingly smug by the moment. The Domme gave the brunette a tight pinch, making her yelp loudly. A couple of the students across the garden turned in their direction, but she ducked her head before they could a good look at her brightly pink cheeks and glazed over eyes.

Chloe returned to plugging her heart shaped ass with a vengeance, her tongue creating a spiraling, probing vacuum that sucked up the bittersweet taste of her inner walls as well as the drops of sweat that slid down the slopes of her mounds. She felt both her pussy and pucker quiver, her body starting to tense. Her lover made a small noise, muffled by her greedy rear and likely soon to be forgotten, as Max’s hand shot back to her head and held it against her backside as orgasm began to overtake her.

Ripples rocked her frame, growing steadily more intense. Chloe briefly slowed her oral ministrations before engaging in a full on assault, wiggling her tongue with purpose. The delicious, bizarre sensation made Max’s muscles constrict and hold there, her toes curling and her back stiffening. Whatever pretense they had for remaining inconspicuous was lost, both ladies given to loud moans and grunts, Chloe humming along as Max rode her orgasm out. The vibrations of her mouth and the movements of her rectum created minor spasms in her pussy.

Overwhelmed, Max fell forward. It was a very _different_ climax from their usual affair. Though it required very little physical exertion on her part, she felt exhausted as her soft flesh finally settled down, still sopping wet and tingling with desire. Chloe kept working in her until her breathing stilled, then smoothly exited, giving both sweaty cheeks a doting peck.

“Oh, god, Chloe.” Max giggled, slowly lifting herself up.

“I know, sweat pea.” Her lover cooed as she began sucking on her fingers.

Max turned and began confusedly whipping her head around. “Hey, where did all the people go?”

Chloe shrugged. “I only told them to stick around long enough to turn on your exhibitionist side.”

Max stared at her blankly.

“What?” She paused. “I thought it would be fun.” She struggled and failed to maintain a straight face.

The brunette shook her head, rolling her eyes as she pulled her panties over the curve of her bottom. “Freakin’ dork.”


End file.
